


Masked: Sick Day

by DorkyBlueFish



Series: Masked [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sick Character, Super bees, They are just good and pure, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyBlueFish/pseuds/DorkyBlueFish
Summary: We are so used to our heroes saving the day without breaking a sweat, but soon forget that they are human too. And when Blake comes down with a cold, Yang is determined to be her hero for the day and take care of her sick girlfriend.





	Masked: Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Blue here with the very first Masked one-shot! Whoooo! While I work on making the sequel, I thought you guys might enjoy reading some fluffy super bees. A bit of shameless self promotion in this one but... Eh... I hope you guys like this cute little piece! Let me know what you think! Enjoy the Bees!

Gleefully walking up the last flight of stairs, Yang practically bounced over to Blake's door. Her heart and stomach fluttered at the thought of whisking her girlfriend away on her day off. She had told Blake that she had to work (which wasn't a complete lie!). However, when she heard that Jaune was trying to shift the schedule a bit, she took this as the perfect opportunity to correlate a day off between the two of them.

After all, finding free time to go out and do fun things was hard to come by. Between their civilian and hero jobs, their moments together were nothing but moments of pure exhaustion.

Today would be different, Yang was determined!

Lifting her gloved hand, she rapped on the door in a cheerful manner. It was a bit strange coming over to Blake's apartment. They mostly stuck to the manor after their skirmishes. It was their official base, despite Weiss' futile reluctance to admit it. Whether it was training, resting after a tough day, or just watching a movie and cuddling, the Schnee manor had become a hub of some sorts.

The few times she came over though, Blake answered the door quickly. This time, there was a bit of a delay. Sorry… not a  _bit_  of a delay... It took a good five minutes (in which time the blonde tried knocking again with a little more force) for Blake to open her door. And when she did, Yang immediately knew why.

"Yang? I thought you were working today?" The dark-haired girl said, her nose very clearly clogged and her voice obviously scratched. Her bow was hastily put on (she most likely didn't have the energy to retract her cat ears), she was still in her nightgown and her nose was as red as a firetruck.

"I was able to switch with Jaune at the last minute and wanted to surprise you. Thought we could go out somewhere." Yang said, frowning a bit at the end. "But it looks like you aren't doin' too good."

"I'm sorry, I caught a cold." She told her girlfriend with a sad smile. "But it's very sweet of you." Blake weakly grabbed Yang's hand and squeezed.

"Don't be! Now that I'm here, I can help!"

"Wait, what?"

Yang slipped inside the apartment before the sick hero could do anything to stop her. The place was normally very clean. Books all lined up, nice and orderly on their shelves. The coffee and dining tables were always dusted and clear. Not a single article of clothing (aside from the coats on their respective rack) left the bedroom.

This was not the same apartment. Some books had been haphazardly extracted from their place on the shelf and were now strewn all across the coffee table. Her jacket from the other night was hanging on the side of the couch and a pair of dirty socks were next to the adjacent chair. There was a bag of tissues overflowing with the discarded waste. It wasn't  _that_  messy, but for Blake, this was a bit of a disaster.

"S-sorry for the mess." Blake apologized, seeming to read Yang's thoughts. The blonde simply waved her away.

"Oh shush. I'm just concerned about you. Honestly, I didn't know heroes  _could_  get sick."

Blake chuckled and walked further into the room. Her blankets were bunched up by the chair, but she gravitated towards the couch. Sitting down at one end, she eyed Yang. As if she was inviting her to sit down with her. Yang laughed, knowing that Blake had already given up in trying to get her to leave. Didn't really have the energy, Yang supposed.

Taking the invitation, Yang glided on over to her girlfriend. She plopped down and stretched her arms out around the top of the couch, making herself as comfortable as possible. Again, the raven-haired girl giggled at her girlfriend's antics. She too made herself more comfortable by taking off her bow and letting her cat ears be free.

"To answer your question, we normally don't. It's not impossible, but not likely. However, with the way work and... well...  _work_  has been going, I really ran myself ragged."

"Aw, baby." Yang said, scooting closer so she could run her hand through her hair. It was a bit more unkempt (and slightly greasier) than usual, but still incredibly soft. "You should have said something."

"I know, but you know me. Self sacrificing is something I do." Blake said with a little laugh.

"Hey, I thought that was my thing!" Yang defended, pointing at her abdomen with a cheesy grin. Rolling her eyes, the dark hero smacked Yang in her arm. The hit was hardly anything though, more of a tap. Blake really  _was_  run down. "What? I'm not wrong!"

"Yeah but... Ugh, you are the worst." She bemoaned, trying to hide a smile. A couple weeks after they had started dating, Yang started making jokes about the injury she sustained. Her rationale was that the only scar she wanted from that event was the physical one. She didn't want Blake (or Ruby and Weiss for that matter) to tip-toe around the subject.

She didn't want Blake looking at her scar with sadness in her eyes anymore.

So she made jokes about it, made light of the situation. And it seemed to be working, luckily enough. They would even make jokes back. And the best part, she got Blake to smile.

Sometimes that felt like the only important part.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Yang gave in. She put her arm around Blake and pulled her in to kiss the top of her head. "Now, how can I help my little kitty feel better?"

The sick hero raised her head just enough to glare into her eyes, her ears flattening to her skull. She looked ready to claw her face off, and Yang didn't feel like testing if that was true or not.

"Come on, Blakey. How can I help?"

"You don't have to stay, you know. I'm glad I got to see you, but you have the day off! You should enjoy it." Blake told her, breaking the cold glare.

"I am enjoying my day off! I'm with you, what could be better than that?"

"Anything else? Literally anything other than taking care of a sick girl."

"What sick girl? All I see if my beautiful girlfriend that I wish to pamper and love and cherish."

"Layin' it on thick today." Blake said with a doubtful look. "Careful, I might get diabetes from all that sweetness."

"I don't think heroes  _can_  get diabetes." Yang said with a grin. "C'moooooon. Let me love you, dammit."

Blake rolled her eyes once again and smiled at Yang.

"Fine, but if you get sick of being here, it's ok if you need to leave."

"Pssh, I don't get sick in general. The only sick thing here is you." Yang told her. She pressed another kiss in between her feline ears. " _I_ could never get sick of  _you_. Now what do you need."

A blush coated her cheeks. She snuggled closer to Yang's side.

"Hmm, maybe some tea?" She hummed contently. Yang chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle the top of Blake's head. It felt so nice to have Blake cuddled up against her, but she had a feeling Blake didn't really register that in order to get her tea, she would have to get up. She moved to do so and Blake moaned in complaint. "Nooo, you're warm."

"Well I gotta make the tea somehow."

"Ugh, I wish you had the power to make copies of yourself."

"Well then I wouldn't be so warm, would I?"

"Hmmm, I guess you're right."

"I'll be right back. Then you'll have warm tea  _and_  a warm girlfriend." Yang told her, slipping out of Blake's grasp. "Which tea today?"

"Jasmine, the loose leaves. The-"

"Infuser is in the top shelf next to your tea stash. It's the little metal ball that has the stars and moon holes. Steep it for three minutes, no sugar, no cream, but a touch of honey. Right?"

"Oum, I love you." Blake said through her stuffed up nose. Yang smiled. She  _had_  to know the way Blake took her tea at this point, the woman was a tea snob.

Sorry, tea  _connoisseur_.

Walking across the wooden floor and stepping into Blake's tiled kitchen, she set off to work. She may not have spent too much time here, but she knew where the tea supplies were. She grabbed the jasmine leaves, the infuser, the honey, filled her kettle and held in her hands. She dared not microwave the water, she knew that Blake would know the difference. Heating up her hand, she held the kettle in her palm until it whistled (it was much faster than using the stove top... At least Yang liked to believe so).

She poured the water in the cat shaped mug Yang bought her, steeped the tea leaves, added the honey and walked out of the kitchen with a steaming hot cup of perfectly steeped Jasmine tea.

At least she hoped it was.

Blake, who was still huddled up in the area Yang had been sitting, lazily lifted her head and smiled at Yang. The blonde hero felt her heart skip at the smile. Even with her nose as red as Ruby's favorite hoodie and looking like she had gotten no sleep what-so-ever, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Here you are, gorgeous. Careful, it's hot. Not as hot as me, but that's hard to beat." Yang  _modestly_  commented.

"Thank you, honey." Blake said, taking the tea from her and sipping it lightly. Her ears flicked as she winced at the hot liquid.

"Wow, no energy to even make fun of me? You  _are_  sick."

"Why make fun of you when you're right?" She hummed, looking up from her mug with a sip. When she did look back at her mug to attempt another sip, she noticed the cup and smiled. "Cat mug?"

"Cat mug for my sick kitty." Yang told her, plopping back down next to her.

"You're incorrigible."

"I don't even know the meaning of that word."

"Really?" Blake eyed her.

"No I do. Incapable of being corrected." Yang answered and Blake raised an eyebrow. "You call me it enough times."

"It's because you are."

"But do you reeeeally want me to change?"

"Hmm." Blake vocalized, facetiously pretending to be in deep thought. She leaned back against Yang, smiling warmly. "I guess not."

For a while, they stayed like this. Just silently enjoyed each others company, the only sounds filling the air were the sound of their breathing and Blake's occasional sniff and sip. And as much as Yang liked sharing a moment of peace with her girlfriend (which they so rarely found) she was never one to just sit still.

Shifting a bit, she looked over at the books Blake had set on the table. She didn't really recognize the titles, but that wasn't much of a surprise. After all, her girlfriend was  _much_ more of an avid reader than her.

"Hey, Blakey?" Yang softly called.

"Yeah?"

"Want me to read one of your books out loud?"

"You wanna read one of  _my_  books?"

"Yeah, why not? I like books."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You sure, you're sure?"

"Blake, let me read to you!" Yang shouted with a laugh.

"Ok, ok. Let's see if I have anything you would like." Blake moved off of Yang's side and set down her cat mug. This time  _Yang_  pouted at the lack of her girlfriend's heat. "I'll be right back. Then you'll have a cute book  _and_  a cute girlfriend."

Yang smirked at Blake re-using her line. She really was a good bad influence on her.

"Ok, let's see what we have." Blake said. "Hmm... There's a retelling of Beauty and the Beast, oooor 'Bound by Shadows'... Hmm... Oh! How about this one? I think you'll like this one."

"What is it?"

"It's called 'Should I Fall'. It's about- Oop. I shouldn't say!" Blake said excitedly, her ears twitching rapidly. Oum she was so cute when she got excited. "But it's kiiind of a mystery ah... Um... Romance novel..."

Blake shirked away by the end.

Oh.

Oooooh.

A giant grin grew on Yang's face.

"Oh, it's one of  _those_  novels."

"Wha-what?"

"You know, those romance novels with the... Saucy scenes."

"No! Nothing of the sort! It's a sweet innocent story, nothing like ninjas of love!" Blake exclaimed. But her face grew pale as it dawned on her what she had just said. It shouldn't have been possible, but Yang felt her smile grow even larger.

"Ninjas, eh?"

"Shut up!"

"Is it true that they strike at night?"

"Yaaaaang!"

"Now  _that's_  a Katana."

"Uugh!" Blake groaned, taking the book and shoving it in her hands. "J-just read this one!"

"Yes ma'am." Yang giggled. She  _really_ wanted to read one of Blake's smutty ninja books, but she wouldn't push the poor girl. She was sick after all.

The book she selected was a rather light novel compared to the others in the stack. When she opened up the book, it was evident that Blake had read it many times before; the pages weren't pressed together as tightly as a new book and looked mildly weathered.

"Alright, let's see." Yang said, turning to the first page. "'Her boots clamored fearfully down the concrete path before her. She dare not look behind. She just kept running.'"

**XxXxX**

She had to admit, this book was really pulling her in. While reading to Blake, she often stopped and asked Blake why the character had done that or theorized to her. Blake would just giggle (which was still the cutest thing Yang had ever heard) and tell her to keep going. She would fake a grumble and continue on.

"Why don't they just kiss?" Yang yelled, flinging the book onto her lap. "Uuuugh, they're  _killing_  me!"

"I can see you like it."

"I'm frustrated as hell! You said this was a romance."

"It is, it's a... Slow burn."

"That's stupid, who wants to wait for the romance? Gimme the juicy bits already."

"Oh Yang. Sweet naive, Yang." Blake said, sniffling her nose and shaking her head. "It makes it all worth it in the end. To see all that they-"

Blake stopped talking, her ears twitched and swiveled over to the window.

"Blake?"

"Something's wrong. Turn on the news." Blake ordered.

Yang scrambled up to grab the remote the the table in front of her. She almost forgot the woman owned a tv at all, she hardly used it.

" _-ere at the Zippy car dealership on fourth street and gear boulevard, where an armed gunman has entered the dealership, demanding money and a car. Police stand ready to apprehend the man, but have not made a move, due to the hostages he has taken inside."_

"We should go, they need help." Blake said, attempting to get up from the couch.

"Nuh-uh.  _I_  should go, you aren't going anywhere, missy."

"Yang, there could be danger."

"Ha! I eat danger for breakfast." Yang boasted. "Ok, well I actually don't really eat breakfast much. But if I did, I would have a healthy serving of danger every morning."

Blake frowned, clearly unamused by Yang's joke.

"I'll be f... f... AhCHOO!" Blake expelled. "Fine."

"And I'm sure the gunman will be  _terrified_  of your mucus." Yang told her. "You're sick, take it easy. I got this!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I  _did_  start off on my own, remember?"

Blake sighed and looked up at Yang with a smile.

"Alright, just be safe."

"I always am." Yang agreed, standing up and kissing her forehead. The next moment, she was pressing the charm on her necklace and turning into the hero known as Yellow Dragon. Leaning in once more, she tried to capture Blake's lips in her mouth this time. But Blake backed up and she felt her heart sink.

"No, you'll get sick." Blake told her. Yang just smirked at her and kissed her anyways. There was always something so sweet and passionate about kissing her in her mask. Blake knew Yang was Yellow Dragon at this point, but it took her back to the time when she didn't. The time when something  _still_  drew Blake in, even if she didn't know why.

"I'll take my chances, baby." Yang whispered. Backing up, she moved towards the window to hop out. "Be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

After hearing it, she leaped out of the window, down the fire escape and down to the streets, her heart still pounding from hearing Blake say 'love you too'.

It was official.

Yang was the luckiest girl alive.

But she had to push those thoughts out of her mind now, she had hero work to focus on. Speeding down the streets, she finally made it to the Zippy car dealership. Jogging up to the scene, there seemed to be a larger crowd now.

"What's the deal?" Yang asserted to the chief of police. When she turned around, she seemed relieved to see her.

"Oh thank goodness. The man is unstable. We've tried to contact the SHA, but no one was available."

"I'm pretty sure Skybreaker and Lotus Storm are out on a mission. And the Spartan is doing something too, I'm not sure what."

"That's a shame, she would have been able to crush the gun or something with her electromagnetic powers. What about Nightshade?"

"My partner is a bit out of commission right now, she'll be fine."

"Well, I'm happy you're here, but this is a bit of a tricky situation."

"Eh, you got nothin' to worry about." Yellow Dragon told her, vaulting over the blockades the police put up. "I got this!"

"Wait, Yellow Dragon! There's something you should-"

"I got this!" She yelled back, jogging up the dealership steps. One gunman, that would be easy. Quick in and out and she would be back with Blake, taking care of her. Sure hostages made it a little tricky but she would knock 'em out before they even had the  _chance_  to take a shot.

Reckless, maybe. But she really didn't have much of a choice.

If Nightshade were here, she would probably have her sneak in and get them out the back. Oh well, she could do this on her own. As long as her girlfriend was taking it easy, Yang would be satisfied.

Hiding behind the wall just before the doors, Yang waited for the right moment to run in and stop the thug. Three, Two, One.

**Crash!**

Yang busted the door open and searched for the gunman. In three seconds, she spotted him, five seconds she rushed him. After ten seconds, the man was down on the ground, knocked out.

"Whoooo! Am I good or am I go-"

"Don't move!" A voice demanded from behind her.

Well.

Didn't expect  _two_  gunmen.

**XxXxX**

Blake knew she should be relaxing. She knew that she should be sitting down, reading a book so she could recuperate. Yet she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was just worried about Yang.

She believed in Yang, she really did. That didn't stop the nagging fear that gnawed at the back of her mind. The fear that told her she would be ripped away from her, just like she almost was before. That moment stuck with her. Seeing Yang bleeding on that concrete floor, writhing in pain from the poison that flooded her veins. The feeling of utter devastation that washed over her when she thought Yang was... That she was...

Gone.

_She's not gone, she's still here. Stop thinking about that!_  Blake chided herself, as she always did. Flopping on her couch, she could only watch the live feed of the robbery, helplessly. She wished that she wasn't sick so she could back up her partner. Her cat ears flopped down, disappointed.

Stupid body. Stupid sickness. Stupid-

" _This just in, this just in. The police have informed us that there are_ _ **two**_   _gunmen. The second one slipped in the back, out of view of the police."_

Blake's heart sped up. YD didn't know about it. She intently watched the screen, seeing the way she quickly walked up the steps, confident and cocky. Normally Blake would just roll her eyes, but Dragon didn't  _know_. She had no idea what she was getting into! The blonde hero stood behind the wall right before the door.

"Come on, don't just barge in, Dragon. Use some tact, please-"

The next second, the hero was running into the building as fast as she could.

"Dammit, YD!" Blake hissed. No, she believed in her. She would be fine. She handled  _seven_  armed men on her first appearance. She could handle two measly-

**BANG!**

Blood turned to ice in her veins as the people surrounding the building scattered about, startled by the loud noise.

Oh Oum. Oh no. She was hurt. She got shot! She could be bleeding out on the floor and Blake wasn't there to help.

She was gonna lose her, she was gonna lose her again. No...No no no! Blake shot up from her seat and pushed the charm on her wrist. Her sloppy nightgown was replaced by her sleek hero uniform. Out the window, Blake jumped with determination and fear. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she transformed in to her panther form.

She would not let Yang die, not again. She just needed to get to her. She just needed to...

To what? Last time she saved her by a fluke. She had no idea if something like that would happen again. Could she even turn into a phoenix again? It took a toll on her the last time.

_Stop it, Blake._  She shook her head and felt tears well up in her eyes. Even in panther form, she was crying. How long was it gonna take to get to that  _damn_  dealership. Yang  _needed_  her. She heard the shot, saw the people run. The fear in the air, it was palpable to her.

She needed to get there, she needed to pick up the speed. Pushing her paws to work harder, she sped up. Never had she run to a crime scene  _so_  fast.

When she finally arrived at the scene of the crime, there was a big crowd blocking her vision. Her ears flicked to the right, an ambulance pulled up.

No. Oh no. She  _was_ hurt. She was hurt really badly. And it was all her fault. It was her fault she couldn't come and back her up. It was her fault that she had Dragon leave before they got all the information. It was her fault.

She was dying again. And it was her fault.

Again.

"Move, MOVE!" She shouted, now back in her human form. She started shoving the crowd aside, a few grumbling. But as soon as they saw who it was, they began to part. Blake mentally prepared herself for what she was about to see.

The blood.

The pain.

The woman she loved, bleeding out.

She pushed out into the clearing. The chief of police noticed her right away and jogged over to her.

"Nightshade? I heard you were out of commission."

"Where is she?"

"Who? Yellow Dragon?"

"Yes! Where is she?"

"Oh! She's-"

"Hey, Nightshade." A sweet voiced called right behind her. Swiveling, Blake saw the blonde hero, standing there. Completely fine. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I... You... You're ok."

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just got grazed a bit." She easily answered. She pointed to her shoulder where there was, indeed a small cut in the fabric of her jacket. Nightshade walked up and touched the wound. It was hardly bleeding at all.

"The... Shot?" Blake couldn't seem to formulate complete sentences.

"Didn't expect the second guy. Should've listened to you, chief."

The chief just smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, you should've. But it's alright. You took 'em down and that's what matters."

"I guess you're right. We should probably go though, chief. Catch ya around."

"Oh sure, stick  _us_  with the paper work." She teased. "Go on, get outta here."

Yellow Dragon laughed and started walking out, Nightshade followed. For a while, they just roamed the streets in silence at a fast pace. This was how they ensured no one followed them and saw who they really were. But as soon as they were sure they were alone, YD pulled Nightshade into a tight hug.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay home."

"As if you could ever tell me what to do." The disguised Blake tried to lighten the mood.

"Nightshade." She softly called, her voice hot against her ear. One word and she broke. Just her name, not even her  _real_  name and she started crying in her partner's arms.

"I h-heard the gunshot. I-I th-thought I was guh-gonna lose you again."

"I'm sorry."

Blake gripped her tighter.

"You're always too reckless. You're gonna be the death of me."

"Sshh, don't talk like that."

"Then stop being stupid." Nightshade mumbled into the blonde's neck.

"Ok, I'll stop being stupid." She said. The dark-haired hero could feel the smile against her neck. "But yooou have to promise me to take care of yourself. I appreciate that you came to make sure I was ok, but I don't want you exerting yourself. You must be exhausted."

"The outfit kind of... Hides the pain a bit."

"Wait." Yellow Dragon said, pulling away and looking Blake in the eye. "Really?"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed?"

"I'm not sure... That's cool though! Good to know!"

"You're such a newb." Blake teased, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Making fun of me? Hmph."

"Only out of love, honey." Blake told her, caressing the side of Dragon's face with her hand. "But we should change back before anyone sees us."

"Yeah, you're right."

Tapping their respective charms, they each reverted back to their street clothes. Well, Yang did, Blake was still in her pj's. But in her civilian form, everything came rushing back to her. Specifically the fact that she was sick. The alleyway spun around in her vision and she staggered a few steps back. She started to keel over, but felt a pair of strong arms catch her before she could get more acquainted with the concrete.

"Blake!" Yang yelled, gripping her tightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm... Fiiine. It just... All caught up with me." Explained Blake. "The outfit blocks the strain... but then it builds up and hits you once it's gone."

"How much did you strain yourself?" Yang asked in concern.

"I  _may_  or may not have... Sprinted there from the apartment... As a panther." Blake winced.

"Blaaaaaake."

"I was worried!"

"Well now I'm worried!"

"At least we're worried together?" Blake sheepishly suggested. Yang sighed and shook her head, her blonde locks bouncing along with her.

"That's not a good excuse but it'll do." She told the dark-haired girl. "I think we're closer to the manor, wanna go back there instead?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Blake said. "Oh! But the book!"

"Weiss has like... A whole library, I'm sure we can find something. Maybe not your smutty ninjas buuut..."

Blake worked up all the energy she had in her body and smacked one of the arms that held her upright. Yang just giggled, probably cause the slap was so weak, but also because she just looooved that she had a new thing to tease Blake about.

Oh great. At least that was the  _only_  smutty book she knew about. Those books, she kept well hidden.

Veeeery well hidden.

"Alright. Up ya go!" Yang said, scooping under Blake's knees to better carry her. Blake let out a gasp, proceeded by a surprised meow-like noise. "Did... Did you just-"

"No."

"You did! You-"

"Yang."

"Just like a little-"

"Yang, I swear!"

"Alright, alright." Yang gave in. She pulled Blake in tighter and started walking out of the alley. "Let's go home."

"Hmm." Blake hummed, draping her arms around her girlfriend's neck as they made their way back to the manor. She wasn't sure how long it would take, but she was content to be held by Yang. To feel her warmth, her aura (that also coursed through her own body).

After a little while, they made it back to the Schnee manor. Ruby greeted them and excitedly talked about Yang's recent success. After a brief conversation, Yang took Blake upstairs, where Yang practically waited on her hand and foot. She hummed in happiness.

How did she get so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend? Who else would wait on her hand and foot like that. And with no fear of getting sick. Apparently, she didn't  _get_  sick.

Blake certainly hoped that was true.

**XxXxX**

One Week Later

"Uuuuughh, this sucks!" Yang moaned through her stuffed up nose. The other unmasked hero snickered a bit. Not maliciously, but recalling something the girl had told her about a week ago.

"I thought you said you didn't get sick." Blake teased with a knowing smirk.

"I don't! I don't know what happened." Yang said with a pout.

"You  _were_  kissing a very sick girl last week." Blake pointed out, rolling her eyes. And then the blonde had this look of realization pass over her face and she just mouthed 'Ooooh' silently. Soon though, a warm smile spread across her face and she looked at Blake.

" _So_  worth it."

"You really are incorrigible."

"Aaand stupid, don't forget that."

Blake sighed. How did she fall for this idiot? This silly dummy who is too reckless for her own good.

"No, you're not." Blake reluctantly disagreed. "You just do dumb things."

"You're not dumb, and I do-"

"Anyways!" Blake interrupted before her blush grew too bright to contain. Yang giggled. "What do you wanna do? I have the day off and I want to pamper and cherish my sick honey."

"Awww, Blakey! I love it when you get sappy." Yang cooed. "How about weee... Oh! We could continue that book!"

"You're dying to know what happens next, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Yang said, her arms flailing in the air. "What's gonna happen at game night?"

"Well, let's find out, shall we? I'll go grab it from downstairs." She said, moving to leave Yang's bed and retrieve the book. Yet, she felt a strong arm hold onto her, refusing to let go. "Yang, I have to get up to get the book."

"Later, now I just want Blake cuddles." Yang begged. Blake wanted to argue, but she couldn't resist those lilac eyes. Not when she was being so adorable. "Pleeeease."

And that was the nail on the coffin. Blake was stuck, suckered in by Yang and her adorable face. Damn that adorable, kissable face!

Idly, she mused how she was the only one to see the great Yellow Dragon so vulnerable. It kind of made her feel special. Then again, it was the same for her. Yang was the only person to see her break (aside from Ruby and Weiss  _occasionally_ ) and she wouldn't have it any other way.

There was no one she trusted more than her, no one in the world.

And she loved her for it.

"Alright, I suppose we can do that." Blake told her, snuggling even closer to Yang. The sick blonde responded by holding Blake tighter and nuzzling the top of her head with her nose, being extra careful around her ears.

The two sighed, content with this arrangement.

What a perfect way to spend a day off.


End file.
